Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and a high-density server accommodating a plurality of modules.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-100281, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
Computers including a plurality of modules in a single housing have been developed and designed to include multiple types of slots accommodating multiple types of modules such as slots connectable to CPU modules, slots connectable to storage modules, and slots connectable to I/O modules.
Various technologies regarding computers and high-density servers have been disclosed in various documents. Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a configuration management method of an ATM electronic exchange system configured to incorporate either a high-speed interface package or a low-speed interface package therein. The ATM electronic exchange system includes a controller configured to automatically recognize the installation of each package and the type of each package. Patent Literature Document 2 discloses an extended module adding method of an input/output control device in which an extended module can be added by means of a connector configured to connect backboards of modules. Patent Literature Document 3 discloses a complex computer system using blade servers with processor modules having a plurality of CPU slots. Herein, a plurality of extended I/O card slots can be formed in an I/O module for extended I/O cards. Moreover, Non-Patent Literature Document 1 discloses “HP Moonshot System” regarding “HP Moonshot 1500 Chassis”, and “HP Proliant Moonshot Server” as products of software defined servers.
It is preferable to further increase the density of assembling modules and miniaturizing the size of computers installing a plurality of modules. To realize high-density and small-size computers, it is necessary to reduce the number of empty slots to be as small as possible. The foregoing computers are designed to install the same type of modules having the same layout of electrodes for connectors, such as high-speed communication modules and low-speed communication modules, in the same slot. Considering the future extensibility of further adding modules in computers, it is necessary to prepare en empty slot for each system. However, this may increase the amount of empty space in computers.